Save Me
by Shoushin
Summary: Kagura is dead, and Sesshomaru is gone. Rin is in deep despair, she is so desperate to bring her demon mother back, that she decides to learn alchemy from a strange monk. What will happen when she uses it? FMA & IY Crossover!
1. Kagura's Death & Rin's Sorrow

Shoushin: I know I shouldn't be making another story... I should be working on my other ones... but I really like how I'm thinking this one out... so I hope you enjoy this one!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_Will you save me?_

Thunder crashed through the empty forest of Inuyasha, as a young girl cried.

"Why!"

Rin hit the ground repeativly, "Why did you have to die! Why!" she stopped hitting the ground, she looked at the bloody corpse of the female wind demon, Kagura. Rin crawled over to Kagura, and she hugged her, "Who did this to you?" Rin's tears fell from her face, onto Kagura's limp body, and they were absorbed by her tattered kimono.

Rin's sobs silented when she heard a twig break behind her. She gently laid Kagura back down, then she whirled around, her eyes widened in shock, it was Sesshomaru. She felt her eyes swell up with tears again, she started to run toward him, "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagura is-" she gasped and stopped, she started to shake in fear, on Sesshomaru's hands was blood, Kagura's blood.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru... y-you didn't..."

"..."

"Why did you kill her?!" Rin yelled at him, tears pouring down her face once more.

"You do not need to know..."

"I do need to know! She was like a mother to me... and you just killed her... I-I thought... you loved her..."

"Just because you think something is true.. doesn't mean it always is..."

"But she loved you! She loved both of us! We were her family!"

Sesshomaru turned around, "We were not her family... we were never a family..." and with that said he left. Rin watched him leave, "But... we... could have been..." she whispered, as it started to rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: Well? How was that? Pretty good right? Hope so... I bet no one was suspecting it to be Sesshomaru that killed Kagura, it wasn't going to be.. put... I thought it would be more upsetting for Rin if it was him. Well Review!


	2. The Mysterious Monk & The Great Taboo

Shoushin: I know that the first chapter was short... but I tried to make this one longer! Well enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat near Kagura, even if the rain was freezing her own body, she was going to stay with Kagura's corpse. _Why did Sesshomaru kill her, it makes no sense... _Rin thought, "Why are you in the rain, child?"

Rin looked around and soon spotted a cloaked monk, "Leave me alone..." Rin sniffed and looked away from him.

"Is that demon your mother?" the monk asked with curiosity.

Rin looked at him, she started to cry again, the monk walked over to her and patted her head. "You can bring her back..."

Rin looked up at him shocked, "H-How?"

The monk smiled, he took out of his pocket a watch, Rin looked at it, "This watch makes me a state alchemist where I come from and with alchemy you can bring the dead back to life."

Rin looked up at him, hope in her eyes, "Can you teach me how to bring Kagura back?"

The monk smiled, "Of course I can..."

Rin trained with the mysterious monk, she never asked his name, all she wanted was to bring Kagura back. After a month of teachings, Rin was finally able to use alchemy.

Rin looked at the monk, "Are you leaving?" 

"Yes... farewell! Have a fun life with your mother!" the monk yelled to her, and he was gone. 

Rin looked at the ground, where she drew the human transmutation circle, and she sighed, looking at the sheet covered body that was placed in the middle of the circle.

"This is it Kagura... I'm finally going to bring you back." Rin clapped her hands together and placed them on the circle without a second thought, but sadly for Rin, the monk did not tell her the dangers of human alchemy. Sparks erupted from the circle, it was going smoothly until, Rin wasn't in the forest anymore, she was in front of a huge gate.

"W-What's this?" she looked up at it, the gate slowly started to creep open. Rin gasped as a huge purple eye looked down at her, and suddenly black hands burst from the middle of the eye and started to drag Rin into the gate.

"NO!! Let me go!" Rin faught against the black hands' grip, but she couldn't get free.

Rin was dragged into the gate, and she was now surrounded by yellow light. She looked up ahead of her, things flashed before her eyes, suddenly the things she was seeing stopped, and in front of her was Kagura.

"Kagura!" Rin reached out to her, Kagura turned around, giving her a sad smile, she reached out to Rin, as though to give her a hug.

Rin was just about to make it to Kagura when, she suddenly disappeared, and Rin was shoved out of the gate. Rin looked up at it, "Why...Why didn't... she come back?" Rin said asked it weakly, her vision was blurring as she watched the gate slowly close, and then... everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: Well Rin just used the great taboo of human alchemy... You will find out what the gate took from her, and what she created in exchange. But... if any of you watch FullMetal Alchemist... you will know what she created. But don't say anything about it... just wait for everything to reveal themselves.


	3. Sadness, Anger, & Tragedy

Shoushin: Hey!! I'm back with another chapter of 'Save Me' !!! Well I made this one longer than chapters 1 & 2... so enjoy it!!! Whoops... forgot to put in the first chapter... Rin is a couple years older now... I bet some of you can tell... sense she's not in character. LOL Well anyway... start clapping... the homunculi show up! Well... some of them... but anyway! Enjoy this chapter!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What? Who do these voices belong to? They sound... worried... I wonder why..._

A sudden image of Kagura reaching out to give her a hug appeared in her mind. Rin shot up, "Kagura!" she winced from the pain coming from... her left arm? She looked at her arm, it wasn't made of flesh anymore... it was.. metal, "Wh-What is this!?!" Rin started to panic.

Suddenly a blonde haired girl burst into the room, "No! It's alright! It's just automail!" Rin looked at her, "Automail?" the girl nodded, "Yes... my friends found you in the forest nearby, you were bleeding from your left arm horribly, it looked like something ripped it off."

"Did you put this on me?" Rin asked, the girl nodded again, "Yes.. it's one of my best automail yet!" Rin looked at the arm, a sad smile formed on her face, "Lord Sesshomaru would have liked to have one..." tears slowly slipped down Rin's face. The girl looked at her, "What's wrong?" Rin looked at the girl again, but she didn't say a word.

After a few moments of silence, the girl spoke up, "What's your name? My name is Winry." Rin looked at her, "My name is Rin and... thank you for giving me this arm." Winry smiled, "Your welcome! Well... would you like to eat?" Rin smiled, "Yes!" she got out of the bed she was in, and she followed Winry to the kitchen. Rin sat down at the table, and sitting across from her were two boys, a bit older than her.

Winry put a plate of food infront of Rin, "Rin... this is Ed and Al, they helped you in the forest." "Thank you, but... I have a question." Rin said looking at Ed and Al. "What's the question?" Ed asked, taking a bite out of his food, "Well..." Rin hesitated, "Out with it!" Ed growled, "Now brother, be nice." Al said putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Rin bit her lip, "Did you two... see a woman with me?"

Ed and Al looked at each other, "No... but we saw a trail of blood leading away from where you were." Ed said, Rin quickly stood up and ran out of Winry's house, heading toward the forest nearby, "Hey! Get back here!" Ed yelled chasing after her, Al and Winry weren't too far behind him. _Did... did I really succeed?_ Rin thought as she entered the forest, she could hear Ed, Al, and Winry calling her.

Rin made it to a small clearing and in the middle of it, she saw a trail of blood. She followed the trail, but she was cut short by a river, where the trail ended. Rin slumped to the ground, and Ed, Al, and Winry finally caught up to her. "Why did you... run off... like that?" Ed asked, panting hard from the run.

"I-I thought... all that monk taught me... I thought... I could... bring her back..." Rin said, Al looked at her shocked, "Did you... Did you try human alchemy?" Rin looked at him, and nodded. "You idiot!" Ed yelled, "You should have known that you would have failed to create a life with alchemy!"

"I didn't know! The monk... he never told me... what would happen."

"You should have realized it!"

"Brother stop it!"

"No Al! She failed the transmutation! Which means we have to fight another homunculus!"

"A homunculus? What's that?" Rin asked.

"It's an artifical human... that doesn't have a soul... they have inhuman abilites and they're not that easy to kill." Al said looking at the ground.

"I... I created one?"

"Yes!" Ed growled, Rin looked at him, "I'm...I'm sorry..." Ed yelled again, "Sorry isn't going to cut it!"

"Ed! Stop it!" Winry yelled, Ed was just about to tell her to butt out, but he heard sobbing, he looked down at Rin, she was crying. Al and Winry walked over to Rin, and tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Winry glared at Ed, "You didn't have to yell at her Ed!" Ed scoffed, "Well if she just learned the equivalence of alchemy then she wouldn't have created a homunculus..."

"Brother... we made the same mistake... remember... for mom..."

"That's completely different!"

"How is that different, Ed?!" Winry yelled.

"Well... we did it for mom... and she did it for-" Ed stopped, he didn't know who Rin was trying to bring back.

"Y-you... IDIOT!!" Winry yelled, she was just about to whack Ed, but a hand grabbed onto her pants, she looked down at Rin, "Don't..."

"But Rin... you don't deserve-"

"Yes I do... I was blinded with trying to bring her back... that I didn't think of the consiquences."

Winry blinked, "Who were you trying to bring back?"

Rin wiped her tears away, and she told them the whole thing.  
**  
**...

A mass of flesh and limbs opened it's crimson eyes and looked around the dark room. It tried to move, but pain shot through it's body, making it wither on the floor.

"I wouldn't try moving again... your body needs to form first."

Crimson eyes followed the voice, as a woman stepped out of the shadows of the room. She was followed by a fat man, who looked at the mass and drooled from a hunger that could not be satisfied. "Can I eat it, Lust?"

"No Gluttony... it is one of us after all..." Lust said while looking down at the homunculus, that layed on the floor before her. She noticed it's crimson eyes glaring at her, so she glared back at it, she heard it make a sound that was close to a growl. Lust frowned in disgust, as the homunculus's 'body' twitched from it's raspy breathing.

Lust threw a bag to it, when the bag landed on the ground, red stones poured out of it, and the homunculus immediatly started to eat them. As the thing ate, Lust noticed something, there was a spider shaped burn mark where it's back should be, Lust wondered if it was injured before they got to it or if it was a mark from it's previous life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, blinding light poured into the room, making the still forming homunculus hiss. Envy walked into the room, he looked at Lust and Gluttony then he looked down at the homunculus, who was trying to get used to the light. "So... this is our newest member. It looks pathetic..."

"Now Envy, it will look more decent in a few days."

Envy, Lust, and Gluttony turned to the door, and saw Dante walk in. The homunculus's crimson eyes narrowed at Dante's apperance, already knowing that she was it's new 'master', Dante knelt down infront of it, she was about to put her hand on it, but it growled, making Dante jerk her hand away. Even though the homunculus was showing defiance, Dante knew it would still listen to her orders.

She stood up straight, with a smirk on her face, she turned to face, Envy, Lust and Gluttony. "You three watch over this little one, while I go see if Pride has any information on FullMetal's guest." She walked passed them, but before she was out of the room, she looked back at the homunculus on the floor. "I hope you behave, Tragedy..." and with that said, she left, leaving the four homunculi alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: Hehe... Well everyone, I hope you know who Tradegy is... it should have been obvious. Also... was Ed a bit too hard on Rin? I want to know if he was or not... anyway... I'll see you all in the next chapter! Review!


End file.
